Minor Characters (Pokemonboy3000)
Zircon (A Call for War) The original Pokemonboy3000's original gemsona. Who made her only appearance in The Roleplay "A call for war" She is about the size of Amethyst and light blue with white stripes, very crazy hair and randomly torn up clothes, has one light blue eye, and one white one. She was designed to collect and store data and in fact her name, Zircon was short for Zircon: Information Recollection Collection/Organization Number 1. Despite this she was completely insane and would often act erratically, however she would often have sudden burst of clarity where she would be the most competent gem around. Powers. Her weapon was a giant mallet which she swung around with amazing skill, she also had claws sharp enough to cut most object and the ability to walk on walls. Her main ability was the power to shoot a blue sonar that analyzed and collected data on what ever it hit. Reason for disappearance: Another user kept harassing me in chat for using Zircon in rps. Corundum (The Ancient Ones) Ice's original partner and the best friend of Yellow Calcite, who made her only appearance in the Ancient ones rp, being my only gemsona to only exist in that RP. (Ice and Cuprite were also introduced here.) She was a giant gem that rivaled jasper in size, she was the personal guard of Yellow diamond and fought on her behalf in many battles, she's naturally stronger than Jasper, and actually useful in a fight, unlike her best friend Calcite. Powers: Her weapon was a giant mallet which she swung around with amazing skill, she also had the ability to control magma and ingrain herself in the ground making her unmovable. Reason for disappearance: With Yellow Calcite moving to CGs and Ice becoming a stand alone character, she had no reason to exist anymore. Saussurite (The Ancient Ones, The Drill, Shattering Squad) The most OP gem to ever grace the wiki with her presence, originally introduced in the Ancient ones as well she is my only minor gem to appear in more than one RP. She was originally introduced as the Symbiotic gem that pioletted Yellow Diamonds ship the ADAMAS. She mostly existed to fly people from one place to another and spy on the other gems. She evolved by her next appearance and gained a physical form in The Drill where she once again pioletted Yellow Diamond's ship. She is a light green gem wearing a kimono. She was shattered by Pearl in that roleplay. In the Shattering Squad she served as the team's tech support and would have become the main antagonist if it continued. Powers: She had the ability to manifest any of the memories she had seen, which allowed her to manifest full fusions to fight again the gems, however they were limited to one atttack before fading, but this let her successfully take on 2 other gemosona's , Opal, and the us army by herself. She also had telekinesis which allowed her to float. Reason for disappearance: Never liked her that much, was more of necessity than anything. Ulexite (The Drill) A cluster gem that gained sentience and the ability to summon a weapon, she took the form of a pure white girl who carried a mirror around. She was quiet, loyal and creepy. She very rarely spoke, She often appeared and disappeared without a trace as most gems don't even notice she was there. Her lack of offensive abilities limit her combat effectiveness, but her mirror allowed her to reflect attacks from her front. When she was angered tho she grew 6 multicolored arms that would attack for her. She worked as Ice's partner for much of this roleplay, her true agenda was to revive the cluster and finally shatter. Powers: She had immunity from all forms of detection unless a gem was staring right at her, and she could paralyze another gem by trapping their image in her mirror. Her most used power, however, was her ability to reflect attacks back at the gem that sent them. Reason for disappearance: She was made for this Roleplay, and perished during it. Painite (Escape From Homeworld) A small and annoying Quartz gem with the ability to run so fast he seemed to stop time. He was orginally made by (forget will insert later) But adopted by me later on. He was sent with his 5 friends to defeat the crystal gems and was defeated by Ice, who captured him and recuruited him to her side. He then spent the rest of the Roleplay working as the often incompetent minion of Ice. Powers: He was very very fast. Reason for disappearance: Don't like male gemsonas. Pearla (Fanon Canon) Pearla was made to serve a Yellow Agate, but she didn't live up to her qualifications, so she was planned to be broken and used again. Yellow Calcite however, found her and befriended her, she used her status to have Pearla become her Pearl instead. And they lived as best friends until her untimely shattering at Yellow Diamond's Gala. Powers: She had the ability to manipulate small particles such as dust, sand, and clouds. Fate: She defended Yellow Calcite and was broken for it. Rubu (Fanon Canon) She was a defective ruby who was given a sense of individuality and the ability to access her thermokinesis without any emotional stimulant. She was supposed to be broken but Yellow Calcite used her sway as Yelllow Diamond's calcite to get her assigned as a body gaurd instead. They became good friends and she was the de facto leader of the Ruby squad, before she was shattered protecting Calcite. She was defined by her ribbon and her gem was on her navel. Rubi (Fanon Canon) She was a ruby whose hole was placed too close to a sapphire, as a result she is rather cool headed and extremely intelligent for a ruby. However, she lost the ability to heat up at all. She was planned to be shattered but was saved by Yellow Calcite and joined her ruby squad, before she was shattered with the rest. She had romantic feelings for Rubu. She was defined by her visor and her gem was on her forehead. Rubē (Fanon Canon) She was a defected ruby who was as strong as a quartz gem, but dumber than a ruby should be. She was used in the army, but her stupidity caused more harm than her strength caused good. She was supposed to be shattered, but was assigned as Yellow Calcite's bodyguard instead. She had a crush on Yellow Calcite and lead the charge when Yellow Diamond wanted to break her. Her gem was located on her back. Icy Blue Pearl (Fanon Canon) TBA Black Sapphire (Fanon Canon) TBA Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:A to Z